


Magnus, Alec And Archery Training

by Fandom746



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Archery, Fluff, M/M, Malec, MalecForever, Oneshot, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Mags....Magnus, if you keep doing that, there is no way i will be able to shoot straight."The title says it all really.... enjoy a day out with our beloved MALEC





	Magnus, Alec And Archery Training

"Mags....Magnus, if you keep doing that, there is no way i will be able to shoot straight." Alec muttered, giggling slightly and squirming away from the warlock as his palms brushed against Alec's waist for the hundredth time.  
  
"Doing what?" Magnus asked, putting on an innocent look that fooled no one. "Doing this, you mean?" He asked and a devilish grin lit up his face as his fingers brushed Alec's waist again. He loved making Alec giggle and blush like that.  
  
"Yes, that! Stop it and let me train you. Or else i will get the Institute to assign you to Jace." Alec smirked at Magnus, and upon seeing the scowl on Magnus's face, couldnt help but lean over and press a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Ok come on. I'll fire a couple more arrows, you watch my stance, ok? Its the fastest way to learn." Alec commanded and took up the pose, raising his bow to shoulder level with his left hand as his right hand reached behind him to grab an arrow. He expertly fitted the arrow and let it fly, straight and true until it thudded into the centre of the target they had attached to the massive tree in the distance.  
  
It was a bright sunny day and upon hearing that Alec had to go for training that morning, Magnus had suggested in an offhanded manner that he would like to learn the precise art of wielding the bow and arrow. His intention had merely been to slow Alec down, maybe delay him from leaving the loft, but Alec had taken his words to heart, and the excited twinkle in Alec's eyes as well as the wide smile on his lips, had convinced him to go along with Alec for actual training.  
  
Seeing that the weather was so spectacular, they had taken the training outside, to a part of Central Park that Magnus had warded against mundanes for the time being. And now, Magnus was busy taking every opportunity possible to touch his husband.  
  
Magnus observed Alec shooting the arrows, demonstrating the techniques, but he kept getting distracted by tiny details. The tightening of Alec's biceps and forearm muscles, giving his arms a chiseled, well toned look. The curl of his fingers against the elegantly carved bow. The brush of dark eyelashes against the top of Alec's cheek when he blinked. The soft pink lips that scrunched up when Alec was concentrating.... it all made Magnus fall even more head over heels in love with his Alexander.  
  
As Alec stepped up to shoot one last arrow, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's, hands sitting atop his, and face right beside his. Alec started a little, but with the arsenal of shadowhunter training he had undergone, it didnt surprise him too much.  
  
"Magnus, what are you doing? You're supposed to be watching me! Not indulging in cuddles." Alec asked him softly  
  
"I've been watching you. But how will i get the stance right by myself if i dont do this? Dont mind me, just continue shooting." Magnus replied, and Alec sighed, but smiled and let his arrow fly.  
  
"Ok your turn. Pick up the bow, sling the quiver of arrows over your shoulder. No not like that...." Alec swooped in to correct the way Magnus was pulling on his quiver. He then handed Magnus an arrow and said " Take up the stance Magnus, but dont release the arrow till i say so. You might get hurt, if you're not prepared."  
  
Muttering under his breath about over-protective husbands, Magnus raised the bow and fitted the arrow. Alec's breath caught as he stared at Magnus's profile in the shining sunlight. _He looks so beautiful..._  
  
But then the warrior in him noticed the improper stance, and his admiration came to a halt, as he reached across to fix Magnus's posture.  
  
Alec trailed his palm over Magnus's bare shoulder and curled his palm over his elbow, lowering it slightly, and placed his other hand over Magnus's left hand, adjusting his grip on the bow, and was rewarded by Magnus's sharp intake of breath. He softly kneed Magnus's thigh to get his feet into place.  
  
"Now pull the arrow back and release."  
  
Magnus did so, and the arrow wobbling slightly, embedded itself into the ground near the tree.  
  
Alec broke into laughter. "Oh Magnus......You"ll improve. That wasnt so bad." Magnus glared at him some more, and then broke into a sudden grin, leaving Alec lightheaded at the sight.  
  
"I dont think i pulled it properly, Alexander. Will you help me with that?" He batted his eyelids at Alec provocatively.  
  
Alec merely smiled. He knew what Magnus was trying to do. But ever since Alec had watched Magnus in tight fitting black training clothes, face devoid of makeup, except a little eyeliner, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his husband. So he gave into temptation, and wrapped himself against Magnus, guiding his hand in pulling the arrow back and releasing it with a small exhale, the puff of air tickling the back of Magnus's neck, and sending pleasurable shivers through Magnus's body. This time the arrow flew straight and buried itself in the target.  
  
Magnus turned around in Alec's arms, his gold green eyes filled with joy. Alec leaned down, wanting to kiss Magnus so badly, that he was quite genuinely shocked when Magnus pushed him aside roughly. He spun around to see what happened and cursed out loud. The meadow behind him was filled with crawling demons, about half a dozen of them, all making a beeline for Alec.  
  
But before he could react, he saw Magnus spring into action, and two volleys of 3 arrows each flew past him and embedded themselves into the demons, that all collapsed upon themselves with a shriek, disappearing back to their own hellish dimension.  
  
Startled, he looked up at Magnus to see him still clutching another arrow in his hand, staring all around for any further threats. Their surroundings must have passed the examination, because Magnus's face softened and he turned to face Alec.  
  
"Mangus? What? How? " Alec began, and then noticed the smirk on Magnus's features. " You KNOW how to fire arrows. Probably better than me, because u just managed to shoot perfect volleys of three arrows each! Did you use your magic?" Alec asked.  
  
Magnus replied indignantly. "Of course not! I learnt to fire arrows when i was living with the silent brothers."  
  
"So why pretend to be learning?" Alec wondered out loud.  
  
"Because i wanted to spend time with you Alexander. And i wanted your arms around me." Magnus shrugged. His confession brought a flood of emotions coursing through Alec and he just tugged Magnus closer by the hem of his tshirt. "Drop the bow? " Alec asked. "There are no more demons around right?"  
  
Magnus didnt need a lot of encouragement. He let go of the bow immediately, and allowed himself to be tugged impossibly closer until he was flush against Alec's body. Alec hugged him tightly, and hung on, with Magnus resting his head on Alec's shoulder, as he pressed a soft kiss to Alec's neck.  
  
"That was fun. But next time, just ask me for a hug. Or just open your arms for me. No need for all this drama." Alec whispered.  
  
"Whats life without drama, eh, Alexander Lightwood-Bane? Besides i liked training with you. Though i think now, I will have to train you in archery."  
  
"You take that back right now Magnus! Im good in archery!"  
  
"I'm better, darling Shadowhunter." Magnus replied, in a superior tone.  
  
"Prove it. Shoot the target, and get a bullseye! Only one try."  
  
As a reply, Magnus merely picked up his bow. He pulled the arrow from his quiver with the practiced ease of someone familiar with the weapon, and fitted it to the bow delicately. Then, just as he pulled his arm back to release the arrow, Alec leaped forward and kissed his taut biceps. Magnus jumped, and his shot went wide.  
  
Alec grinned at him, "You missed! I told you i was better!"  
  
"You cheated. I feel betrayed!" Magnus muttered, placing a hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture.  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to make it up to you. I propose we start now." Alec pulled Magnus against his side, and whispered in his ear. "I love you Mags. Take me home."  
  
"I love you too, Alec."  
  
And they stepped together into the portal, landing back in their loft, music playing softly as Magnus and Alec swayed to the beat, foreheads touching, Alec's arms entwined around Magnus's neck, one hand buried in his hair, and Magnus's hands on Alec's waist once more.  
  
"That was a good training session. Let's have more of them?" Magnus muttered.  
  
"Anything for you, Mags. For you, my answer will always be yes."  
  
And they danced together for the rest of the day, lost in one another, in the comfort of the loft. In the comfort of home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> Im open to requests guys!


End file.
